How to Take Care Your Possessive Boyfriend
by Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan
Summary: Rukia akan tunjukkan padamu, bagaimana mengatasi sifat posesif Ichigo yang membuatnya gila setiap saat. Tapi, akankah itu berhasil?/ Sequel dari one-shot Cheater, Today's my Birthday?/ #EndofArcana


Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo** seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), OOC, AU, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua), DLDR

.

 **Untuk event End of Arcana : The Hanged Man**

 **Menerangkan Visi – Penyesuaian Diri dan Menunggu.**

Artinya:

Anda mungkin perlu mengorbankan sesuatu, belajar bersabar. melihat sesuatu dari sudut yang berbeda, kemudian dibimbing oleh intuisi Anda.

Arti Kebalikannya:

Keras kepala tidak akan mendapatkan tempat, saatnya untuk membuat kompromi. sudah waktunya untuk melakukan usaha atau hubungan anda akan berakhir.

.

.

 _"Kau tahu? Mereka tidak setuju tentang apapun. Mereka bertengkar setiap saat, berkata kasar dan berisik. Tapi terlepas dari semua perbedaan itu... mereka gila terhadap satu sama lain."_

 _._

Enjoy and happy reading !

* * *

 **How to Take Care Your Possessive Boyfriend  
**

 **by Akimoto Yuuka**

"Panas..."

"Oh, ayolah, Ichigo, ada yang lebih buruk daripada sinar matahari dan langit yang cerah di musim panas. Tidak adil jika kau kurang puas dengan sekedar membenci hujan."

"Kau harus belajar bagaimana caranya bersenang-senang selain mencorat-coret lembar anggaran OSIS yang tidak ada habisnya itu, lho."

"Kuhajar kau. Memangnya siapa yang membuatku melakukan semua itu dari awal, huh?"

Mendengar perkataan Rangiku dan Renji, serta deru mobil yang hampir reot karena terlalu banyak barang di berbagai sudut―termasuk koper raksasa yang entah apa isinya itu―Ichigo hampir saja merobek kaus pendeknya karena tidak tahan. Dia sudah cukup bersabar untuk mengikuti acara liburan mendadak dengan dalih "Kau, kan, sudah bekerja keras dalam _bunkasai_ kemarin"-nya Rangiku. Selain itu, Ichigo juga punya masalah lain.

Yaitu gadis yang duduk di sebelah Orihime di kursi tengah itu. Pacarnya―yang sedang dalam mode waspada―Kuchiki Rukia.

Tentu saja, tidak ada yang pernah melupakan momen bahagia yang sempat mempermalukan pria berambut oranye itu di ulang tahunnya yang ke 18. Saat dia mengira Rukia selingkuh dengan sepupu sekaligus kakak kelasnya, Shiba Kaien. Hal itu harusnya sudah lama berakhir, dan Ichigo berani jamin bahwa Kaien tidak akan mengambil celah untuk kembali mempermainkannya―untuk kesekian kali karena jujur, itu adalah hiburan yang tidak mungkin ada bosannya. Tapi pada akhirnya hal itu kembali terjadi dengan judul baru:

'Shiba Kaien, siswa dengan prestasi akademik brilian menawari Kuchiki Rukia sebagai _home tutor-_ nya.'

Itu pasti hanya rencana busuk Kaien yang memang tak pernah puas mengerjainya sejak mereka masih bayi tapi, _well_ , kalau tidak salah ingat, Kurosaki Ichigo juga siswa dengan prestasi akademik yang brilian!

Jadi, kenapa dari awal harus ada nama yang merusak mata seperti Shiba Kaien? Baiklah, Ichigo pernah mencoba ini sebelumnya, sama seperti usahanya yang lain saat ceramah dan sikap sabar sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Rukia. Mereka saling berteriak, memaki dan menendang―tepatnya Ichigo yang menerima―lalu sesaat sebelum semua berakhir, Rukia mengatakan kalimat neraka itu.

"KAU ITU TERLALU POSESIF!"

 _The hell!_ Waktu itu, Ichigo begitu shock hingga tidak sadar bahwa Rukia telah pergi, sambil membanting pintu dan menggerutu hebat, lalu Ishida masuk ke ruang OSIS yang telah berubah menjadi medan perang. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Ishida melihat mata Ichigo berubah seperti ikan mati dan setengah kehidupannya menghilang bersama helaan napas panjang. Pria itu tertawa pelan.

"Hah... akhirnya dia mengatakannya..."

"Tampangmu menggelikan," ujar Ishida sambil melempar laporan akhir bulan ke wajahnya.

Yah, sebenarnya, ujian akhir semester baru saja selesai. Mereka mendapat liburan selama satu setengah bulan penuh dan setelah kelas perbaikan Rangiku dan Renji usai, wanita itu merengek agar mereka pergi ke pantai. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang.

"S-Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu sering ke pantai sejak pindah rumah, jadi aku menyempatkan diri untuk membeli baju renang yang baru," kata Orihime, sedikit gugup karena baru kali ini dia bergabung setelah tahun-tahun sebelumnya memilih untuk bekerja paruh waktu.

Rukia tersenyum di sebelahnya, "Bukankah kau sudah tumbuh lebih besar, Inoue? Pasti yang lama tidak akan muat di tubuhmu. Aku juga beli yang baru bersama Rangiku kemarin."

"B-Besar?! K-Kuchiki-san, kau mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh!"

"Benarkah? Kalau diingat-ingat, kau memang banyak minum susu belakangan ini, Orihime. Ternyata, ambisimu besar juga, ya. Siapa incaranmu kali ini?"

"S-Sudahlah, Rangiku-san, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan!"

"Tiba-tiba aku jadi bersemangat," gumam Renji sambil mengusap dagunya, mencuri dengar obrolan para wanita di kursi depan tanpa tahu ekspresi Ichigo juga menampakkan hal yang sama.

 _Hmm... aku penasaran seperti apa baju renang Rukia yang baru._

"Ehem, Tuan-Tuan mesum, kita sudah sampai."

Suara Ishida menginterupsi lamunan mereka yang seperti asap kereta api, menoleh begitu suara ombak terdengar dari kejauhan dan pemandangan laut adalah satu-satunya yang ada sejauh mata memandang. Ishida memarkir mobilnya di garasi sedangkan yang lainnya sudah turun untuk melihat penginapan mereka. Cottage itu milik keluarga Ishida, terletak di atas bukit kecil yang melandai ke pesisir pantai. Sebagian materialnya kayu dan tampak lebih kokoh dari usia sebenarnya, dengan jendela-jendela besar di lantai dua dan balkon yang mengarah langsung ke pinggir bukit. Sehingga orang-orang yang berdiri di sana dapat langsung melihat lautan.

Yeah, Osaka, _dude_.

"Yang terakhir sampai adalah telur busuk!"

" _Wait, Wha_ ―"

Ichigo melongo di depan pintu saat teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan koper dan bawaan mereka begitu saja seperti anak TK sedang bertamasya. Selesai memarkir mobil, Ishida berjalan melewati pria itu, menaikkan kaca matanya dengan tampang kasihan.

"Tolong bawa ke dalam, ya, Ketua."

Baru kali ini dia melihat wajah Ishida begitu bahagia. Tunggu sebentar! Ulang tahunnya sudah lewat bulan lalu, kan? Tapi kenapa dia masih merasa seperti sedang dikerjai di sini?! Ichigo melempar entah koper siapa itu ke dalam dan wajahnya berubah mengerikan dalam sekejap.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Sepertinya, suasana hati Ichigo bukannya bertambah baik sejak mereka tiba di Osaka. Matahari masih menyengat, Rukia mengabaikannya dan pantai terlalu ramai untuk bisa dijadikan tempat bersantai. Yah, tidak menyenangkan jika liburannya malah jadi sia-sia. Melepas kausnya, Ichigo berjalan di kerumunan hanya mengenakan celana pendek yang menggantung di pinggang, membuatnya seketika menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kau sengaja melakukan itu, ya?" gerutu Renji iri begitu Ichigo tiba di payung mereka yang sepi. Rangiku dan Orihime sedang bermain _banana boat_ dan Ishida pasti pergi berlindung di kedai es.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Para gadis itu menyukainya. Oh, kau pasti bercanda, ada satu yang sangat cantik sedang melirikmu di sana dan sekarang dia melambaikan tangan padaku."

Renji balas melambai ke arah wanita berambut panjang yang mengenakan bikini ketika Ichigo sibuk mencari-cari tubuh mungil Rukia. Tapi matanya tak menemukan sosok itu dimanapun.

"Hei, Renji, kau tahu dimana Ruki―"

"Mencariku, Ketua?"

Ichigo menoleh, hanya untuk menemukan gadis itu beserta baju renang terpisah warna putih yang tampak seksi. Rambut pendeknya diikat asal-asalan dengan perut terbuka. Dia bersyukur gadis itu tidak mengenakan pakaian dengan model tali tapi―astaga, dia ingin segera menerkam. Rukia tesenyum manis pada pacarnya yang hanya melongo, sepertinya ide baju renang Rangiku sukses besar. Yah, itu salah Ichigo karena telah lebih dulu mencuri perhatian orang-orang dengan semua hal tentang absnya. Lagipula, kenapa pria itu harus pamer, sih?

Diam-diam Rukia menyeringai, "Kau ingin aku bantu memakai tabir surya, Ketua? Sepertinya kau mulai kepanasan."

"Bolehkah? Kalau begitu duduk di sini, aku sedang memikirkan cara yang bagus agar kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu dan agar kita bicara."

"Tapi, apa kau yakin aku bisa memanggilmu _tawake_?"

"Lucu sekali, Rukia," alis Ichigo berkedut dan dia mempersilakan gadis itu duduk di sampingnya saat Renji mengangkat tangan.

"Baiklah, dari sini adalah garis merah untukku. Sebaiknya aku pergi ke tempat lain sebelum aku mulai menyesal."

Pria itu bangkit, berjalan dengan kedua tangan di saku celana dan pergi untuk menggoda beberapa gadis yang sedang bermain voli. Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua di bawah payung. Rukia menaruh botol tabir surya, melirik ke samping.

"Jadi, apa negosiasinya?"

"Singkirkan kelinci itu."

" _Seriously_. Kita semua tahu kau benci hewan."

"Dan orang yang membelikannya?"

Rukia memutar mata, hampir jengah karena selalu dan selalu topik yang sama di setiap obrolan. Dia menuang tabir surya di telapaknya, merucutkan bibir.

"Hanya karena Kaien-senpai begitu baik bukan berarti kau harus memusuhinya. Kau ini apa, anak TK?" bisiknya.

"Aku dengar yang barusan."

Ichigo mendengus, membalikkan badan saat Rukia mengoleskan krim dingin di punggungnya.

"Dan lagi, kenapa murid kelas tiga menjadi _home tutor_ di rumahmu? Bukankah itu mencurigakan? Aku selalu sensitif dengan pria yang wajahnya terlalu mirip denganku tapi dengan kadar ketampanan yang jauh berbeda dan Rukia, berhenti selalu berpikiran baik tentangnya hanya karena seekor makhluk berbulu."

"Makhluk berbulu yang kaumaksud itu adalah Chappy!"

"Tunggu, kau bahkan sudah menamainya?"

Ichigo kembali memutar badan karena bagian punggung sudah selesai saat Rukia memalingkan wajah.

"Dengar, Ket―Ichigo, mari kita selesaikan ini dengan kesepakatan. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, lalu aku akan mengatakan milikku. Ini adalah aturan kita sekarang, oke?"

Sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat menilai, " _Fine._ "

Rukia mengusap tabir surya di lengan Ichigo dan berhenti di punggung tangannya, melirik ke atas saat iris hazel itu berubah serius.

"Kau duluan."

Gadis itu mengerjap, "Oh, baiklah." Entah kenapa sisi Ichigo yang ini membuatnya tampak manis. "Jadi, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang sebelumnya. Masalah kita adalah bicara, benar?"

"Kurasa."

"Sejauh ini, kau tidak pernah berhenti melayangkan tangan pada apa saja yang ada di sekitarku. Terutama jika itu laki-laki. Kumohon, berhentilah memelototi mereka."

"Aku tidak melotot."

"Nah! Kau melakukannya lagi. Lihat itu!" Rukia menunjuk kerutan di pertengahan dahi Ichigo hingga membuatnya semakin dalam. "Sekarang itu akan jadi kesepakatanku."

Ichigo mendengus, "Baiklah, apa lagi?"

Rukia tampak berpikir, "Jangan berlebihan jika itu mengenai Kaien-senpai."

" _Well_ , kurasa aku benar-benar bersikap wajar tentang hal itu," Ichigo melipat tangan, mengamati wajah datar pacarnya. Hm... mungkin pengecualian untuk yang terakhir dan yang sudah-sudah. Ichigo menghela napas, "Baiklah, akan kucoba."

Senyum Rukia melebar, dia mengangkat kelingking kanannya agar mereka bisa membuat janji. Ichigo juga mengeluarkan miliknya, dengan helaan napas pelan menyatukan dua jari yang berbeda ukuran itu. Wow, ini tak sesulit yang Rukia bayangkan. Meski dia jadi sedikit tidak enak karena seakan memaksa Ichigo untuk melakukan ini.

"Aku belum mengatakan kesepakatanku," ujar pria itu pelan, sebelum tiba-tiba tubuhnya mendekat dan dahi mereka hampir bersentuhan. Darah Rukia seakan terjun ke kakinya dalam jumlah banyak.

"Kau dilarang keras untuk selingkuh."

Huh?

Rukia mengerjap, mencari-cari iris cokelat yang sebening kristal amber. Sedikit bingung. Bukankah itu hal yang sama yang pernah dia katakan dulu? Kenapa dia tidak meminta hal lain yang tipikal seperti "Jangan pernah mengabaikanku lagi" atau "Hindari Shiba Kaien"?

Untuk sesaat mereka hanya saling berpandangan, menyelami pikiran masing-masing karena ada banyak sekali hal yang tak bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan bicara. Ichigo menggoyang jari mereka ke atas dan bawah lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Sepakat."

"Oh."

Jari mereka terlepas, meninggalkan rasa dingin yang aneh di sela-sela ruas kelingking Rukia. Kali ini, mereka benar-benar sepakat. Ada perasaan canggung di hati Rukia mengingat seberapa keras kepalanya mereka berdua. Ketika gadis itu sedang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, sebuah jaket milik Ichigo tiba-tiba sudah bertengger di pundaknya. Rukia mendongak, tepat saat Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata,

"Aku akan beli minuman."

Pria itu berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Rukia yang kebingungan dan saat gadis itu melihat ke belakang, ada sekelompok pria yang sedang melirik ke arahnya. Tak lama kemudian Rangiku mendekat ke sana bersama Orihime.

"Ahh! Harusnya kau mencoba itu, Rukia, tadi menyenangkan sekali. Benar, kan, Orihime?"

"Kalau saja kau tidak sengaja membuat kita basah, Rangiku-san, itu mungkin akan jadi dua kali lipat lebih menyenangkan."

"Justru itu bagian puncaknya―eh, Rukia, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu merah."

Rukia membuang muka, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Ah, dia tidak menyangka, kalau ternyata sikap Ichigo bisa jadi begitu manis. Gadis itu merapatkan jaket di tubuhnya dan tersenyum.

 _Harusnya tadi kau memelototi orang-orang itu,_ tawake _._

―Yuuka desu―

"Ngghh, kenyangnya!" Rangiku meregangkan tubuh setelah habiskan seporsi penuh daging panggang. Hal yang jarang-jarang bisa dia lakukan. "Liburan memang waktu yang tepat untuk melupakan diet."

"Ya, masakan Ishida-kun benar-benar enak seperti biasa."

Malam itu mereka berkumpul di meja makan. Lelah karena seharian bermain di pantai hingga matahari tenggelam. Ishida menaikkan kaca matanya, berdeham untuk menutupi rasa malu pada pujian Orihime.

"Itu bukan hal besar. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Abarai-kun?"

"Dia sedang menangis di sana karena benda penting dalam kopernya rusak. Apa itu, _action figure_?" jawab Rangiku, mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke pojok ruangan.

"Tepatnya, edisi terbatas," gumam Renji murung.

"Ah..."

Ishida melirik Ichigo yang telah lebih dulu berjalan ke teras, lalu membantu Orihime membereskan meja makan dan membawa piring-piring kotor ke dapur.

"Tinggalkan saja di situ, Ishida," ujar Rukia yang bertugas mencuci piring. Orihime datang tak lama kemudian.

"Biar aku membantumu, Kuchiki-san."

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, kutaruh di sini."

Rukia mengangguk pada kata-kata Ishida sebelum pria itu meninggalkan dapur. Sekarang suasana menjadi lebih tenang. Dari sana mereka bisa melihat sofa dan Rangiku yang sedang menonton TV sambil menelpon pacarnya, Ichimaru Gin, sebelum Renji datang dan meringkuk di bawahnya seperti anak kekurangan kasih sayang. Melihat itu, Orihime tertawa pelan.

"Suasana ini menenangkan."

"Huh?" Rukia menoleh, tanpa sadar membuat Orihime gelagapan.

"M-Maksudku, mungkin kita bisa melakukan hal ini lagi tahun depan."

Pandangan Rukia kembali ke bawah, telah selesai dengan piring keempat, "Ya, tapi pasti akan sulit untuk merencanakannya lagi. Kita akan mulai banyak belajar di kelas tiga." Dia tersenyum kecil dan memberikan piring yang bersih pada Orihime untuk dilap.

"Benar juga. Kalau tidak salah jabatan Kurosaki-kun juga akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Selama ini, dia selalu bekerja keras dan melembur hingga malam. Terkadang aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya," wanita itu tersenyum maklum.

"Ya, itu benar."

"Tapi dia tidak pernah sengaja bergantung pada orang lain, seperti waktu itu," Orihime seperti memandang jauh ke belakang. "Dia menolak tawaran Ishida-kun untuk menggantikannya hadir di rapat Komite walaupun sedang sakit. Ah, waktu itu kacau sekali. Bahkan Kurosaki-kun terlihat begitu pucat, aku hampir berpikir bahwa dia akan pingsan. Tapi bukankah ini agak memalukan? Mungkin aku juga ingin berterimakasih pada Kurosaki-kun karena meski sangat sibuk dia masih mau mengajariku bagian pelajaran yang tidak kumengerti. Rasanya aku jadi menyesal, dan―ah, maaf, aku banyak bicara!"

Orihime buru-buru menutup mulutnya, merasa malu karena kebiasaannya yang suka sekali bicara. Dia melirik wajah Rukia yang tertutupi poni sebelum gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Entah kenapa, Orihime merasa ada guncangan pada ekspresi Rukia waktu itu.

"Hm? Ah, jangan sungkan. Kau bisa cerita apapun padaku."

Mengerjap sebentar, Orihime menatap piring di tangannya. Mungkin dia memang bicara terlalu banyak. "Mm... tidak," dia menggeleng, "hanya saja cerita itu sudah lama sekali."

Rukia menatap wajah bersalah itu agak lama. Sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin membuat Orihime merasa seperti itu, entah kenapa dia malah membuat suasana jadi tidak enak. Rukia bergumam, memutuskan untuk segera menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Malam itu angin sedang tidak bertiup kencang. Langit yang cerah membuat bintang-bintang terlihat jelas dari atas bukit ini. Tidak ada awan, lampu-lampu kuning yang berkilauan di bawah membuat pemandangan semakin indah, selain pantulan purnama yang bercermin di tengah laut.

"Hari ini sepertinya kau banyak diam, Kurosaki."

Ishida duduk di teras, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma laut yang sudah lama tidak dikunjunginya.

"Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada."

Dia menaikkan alis berkat jawaban langsung sang Ketua OSIS. Dari dulu, pria itu memang paling tidak bisa berbohong. Yah, kalau sudah begini Ishida tidak akan memaksa, sih. Lagipula nanti juga dia akan bicara.

"Hei, Ishida."

 _See?_

Ishida menoleh, memperhatikan pria berambut oranye yang sejak tadi menatap langit.

"Katakan, apa kau pernah merasa sulit menerima seseorang karena berbagai alasan?"

"Ada apa dengan topik yang suram ini?"

"Jawab saja!"

Menyangga tubuhnya dengan satu tangan di belakang, Ishida menjawab, "Yah, jika itu melibatkan perasaan maka jawabannya tidak akan mudah. Apa kau ingin bilang kalau kau mulai ragu pada perasaanmu terhadap Kuchiki-san?"

"Tidak, hanya saja..."

Ishida menatapnya saat pria itu tidak meneruskan.

"Semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah kalau kau mau mengalah. Lagipula Kuchiki-san bukan orang yang bisa melakukan apapun tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Harusnya kau paling tahu tentang itu."

"Ah, aku juga ingin melenyapkan keinginan untuk selalu merantainya setiap ada laki-laki yang mendekat. Kadang aku berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia tidak pernah mengenal orang lain kecuali aku, atau sekali-kali memborgolnya agar dia tidak pergi. Apa... yang seperti itu masih disebut normal?"

Mata Ishida melebar, tidak menyangka bahwa obsesi Ichigo ternyata jauh lebih besar dari yang dia ketahui selama ini. Tapi hazelnya sama sekali tidak menyimpan kebohongan. Ishida bisa melihatnya, sesuatu yang sangat besar dan menyala-nyala tersembunyi di suatu tempat di sana. Mungkin, dia tak pernah tahu sedalam apa perasaan Ichigo yang sesungguhnya.

Senyum kecil terbentuk di wajah Ishida saat dia menaikkan kaca matanya dan menatap langit,

"Kurasa, itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk."

―Yuuka desu―

Pagi ini, ruang tengah telah menjadi medan perang baru bagi enam penghuni rumah. Mereka duduk melingkar di meja, dengan Rangiku memegang botol berisi enam nama yang dimasukkan ke dalamnya. Wanita itu menyeringai, tampak paling senang diantara wajah-wajah cemas temannya. _Well_ , ini adalah hari ke tiga mereka ada di Osaka dan untuk banyak alasan Cottage Ishida telah berubah menjadi tempat pembuangan sampah.

"Akan kubuka."

Rangiku memutar tutup botol, menjatuhkan dua kertas kecil yang sudah digulung. Dia melirik ekspresi tegang teman-temannya yang berharap ada di pihak keberuntungan saat gulungan pertama dibuka, berurutan.

"Kuchiki Rukia dan―Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Kedua wajah yang melongo saling menatap. Entah kebetulan apa yang sedang menghinggapi bahu mereka tapi Ichigo terkesan pada nasibnya kali ini. Baiklah, saat yang tepat, suasana yang tepat. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Rukia sudah ada di wajah pria itu.

"Kenapa aku harus bersama orang ini untuk dua jam ke depan?!"

"Apa itu yang kau katakan pada pacarmu, huh?"

Rangiku memperhatikan dua orang bodoh yang saling merusak wajah masing-masing itu, tertawa pelan berkat kejeniusannya.

"Baiklah, cobalah untuk tidak saling membunuh sementara aku pergi. Sikap kalian belakangan ini tampak seperti kucing dan tikus, aku hanya mencoba membuat keadaan lebih baik."

"Dengan mengadu mereka?" Renji menaikkan satu alis bosan.

"Anggap saja ini _jackpot_ terakhirmu, Kurosaki."

"Oh, diamlah."

Ichigo mengerang, tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sofa dengan posisi menyedihkan karena Rukia baru saja memukul wajahnya. Sebenarnya salah siapa semua ini? Ichigo berani bertaruh wanita yang sedang menyeringai itulah penyebabnya. Siapa lagi? Sudah pasti Matsumoto Rangiku! Kalau diingat-ingat, dia yang paling sering membuang tisu dan melempar semua barang sebelum tidur.

"Umm... apa kalian menginginkan sesuatu? Kami bisa membelikannya nanti," tawar Orihime.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku mau kopi, yang hitam. Dan mungkin beberapa kaleng soda dan keripik kentang," Ichigo bangkit dari kursi, pergi ke tempat Orihime agar wanita itu bisa mencatatnya. "Uh, dan tambahkan juga..."

Rukia menaikkan alis, tanpa sadar memasang wajah sebal ketika Renji bergumam di telinganya.

"'Apa idiot itu selalu begini saat sedang di ruang OSIS?' itu tertulis dengan sangat jelas di dahimu, Ruki―AGH! Sakit!"

"Hanya ini?" Inoue mendongak, menemukan tatapan Ichigo berada di antara Rukia dan Renji saat dirinya bergumam,

"Ya."

Klakson mobil Ishida berbunyi. Mereka mulai masuk ke dalam untuk pergi ke supermarket seperti perjanjian mereka sebelum ini. Yang kalah mengambil tugas bersih-bersih. Keren. Begitu wajah murung dua temannya yang melambai di ambang pintu sudah tidak tampak lagi, di sini jadi agak sepi.

"Aku penasaran apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja. Akhir-akhir ini rasanya Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san jarang bicara."

Orihime melihat ke luar jendela, masih menampakkan kekhawatiran yang biasa dia tunjukkan secara terus terang. Tapi di sebelahnya Rangiku justru tertawa.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau sudah biasa melihatnya, Orihime?"

"I-Itu bukan pertama kali aku melihatnya tapi... aku merasa kali ini mereka benar-benar bermusuhan."

Mobil mereka bergoyang pelan, meninggalkan jalan yang berbatu menuju aspal di jalanan utama kota. Saat matahari mulai terasa menyengat di balik jendela, tanpa sadar senyum Rangiku terbentuk.

"Kau tahu? Mereka tidak setuju tentang apapun. Mereka bertengkar setiap saat, berkata kasar dan berisik," dia menoleh, "Tapi terlepas dari semua perbedaan itu... mereka gila terhadap satu sama lain."

Mata Orihime melebar, tak melepas pandangannya pada ekspresi wanita yang duduk di kursi depan. Meski samar-samar karena tertutupi rambut, Orihime bisa merasakan betapa tulus perkataan itu. Dadanya sesak, tapi dia juga ingin tersenyum.

"Ya, itu memang benar."

―Yuuka desu―

"Aku akan ambil penyedot debu."

"Kenapa kau marah?"

Rukia menghentikan langkah, berbalik untuk melihat Ichigo sedang menatapnya dari ambang pintu.

"Siapa?"

"Jangan berputar-putar, Rukia, kau bisa pusing."

" _Well_ , aku merasa baik-baik saja sekarang," gadis itu pergi ke gudang, tak mengindahkan tapak kaki yang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, Ketua?"

Entah kenapa nadanya berubah ketus dan Rukia menyesali hal itu saat kening Ichigo mengkerut.

"Apa?" pria itu bertanya, hampir frustasi saat Rukia hanya memberikan pembersih kaca padanya. "Aku tidak mengerti, Rukia, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Akan lebih baik jika itu berasal dari mulut orang lain. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, Ketua, komitmen macam apa yang kau tunjukkan padaku selama ini? Saat kita bicara soal Kaien-senpai, dan banyak sekali peraturan di sana, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Ketua OSIS juga memberikan pelayanan gratis untuk anggotanya yang sedang butuh bantuan."

Ichigo menahan sebelah tangan gadis itu, berusaha mencerna sarkastik Rukia yang jarang sekali dia dengar. Tapi tunggu, apa katanya?

"Ah...," dia mengusap wajahnya begitu ingat. Astaga, tapi hal itu sudah lama sekali. Memang siapa yang mengatakannya pada Rukia?

"Inoue itu pengecualian. Dia tidak membawa masalah seperti Kaien."

"Bukan itu intinya," suara Rukia berubah pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali kau sakit, dan sekarang aku mendengarnya dari mulut orang lain."

Angin musim panas dengan lembut menyapu gorden. Dia bisa mencium bau lautan dari sana, dan awan putih yang tampak di sela-sela sekat jendela. Gadis itu berbalik, menatap sepasang hazel yang sedikit kebingungan. Rukia tahu persis apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Ini tidak adil, Ketua, maksudku―kenapa kau selalu tahu apapun tapi aku tidak? Kalau dipikir-pikir, itu sudah terjadi sejak kau menjadi Ketua OSIS."

"Karena itulah semua ini salah Renji," Ichigo mendengus. "Dengar, Rukia. Inoue dan Kaien adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihatmu berada di sekitar pria itu karena dia bukan orang yang mau diam tanpa melihatku menderita."

"Kalau begitu abaikan saja!"

"Setelah dia bilang kalau dia menyukaimu?!"

Mulut Rukia membuka, "...Apa?"

Ichigo menyisir rambutnya dengan kedua tangan. Oh, baiklah, sekarang dia sudah mengatakannya. Kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin, tepat di hari terakhir ujian saat dirinya tahu Kaien pergi ke rumah Rukia setiap malam untuk mengajarinya soal matematika. Waktu itu dia benar-benar ingin menghabisi pria itu.

"Kaien-senpai tidak mungkin mengatakannya."

Ichigo terdiam, itu mungkin kenyataan yang sulit diterima karena dua hal. Bisa jadi Rukia tidak ingin hubungannya berubah atau... diam-diam dia juga menyukai pria itu.

"Apa kau..."

Kata-kata Ichigo tak pernah mencapai akhir. Dia memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Rukia yang mengeras, sebelum gadis itu menginjak ujung kakinya tiba-tiba.

"AKH! Rukia!"

Gadis itu berbalik, berjalan cepat menuju teras dengan Ichigo yang bersusah payah menyusulnya di belakang. _Well_ , lagipula itu memang kata-kata yang kasar. Tiba-tiba Ichigo jadi menyesal.

"Rukia, kemari."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Rukia menarik napas, tiba di halaman depan teras yang ditumbuhi rerumputan. Di belakangnya Ichigo berdiri sambil mengusap wajah.

"Tapi aku juga mengalami hal yang sama. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan saat kau menjadi Kurosaki Ichigo sang Ketua OSIS. Ini sama sekali tidak adil."

"Kemarilah."

"Tidak."

"Aku sedang berusaha membantumu, Rukia."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

PSSSHHHH!

Rukia mengerjap, bingung saat bajunya basah meski matahari bersinar sangat terik di atas kepalanya. Saat dia melirik ke samping, dia baru ingat bahwa halaman depan Cottage Ishida memiliki keran air otomatis yang berputar tiap lima jam sekali. _The hell with her_! Kenapa dia satu-satunya yang terlihat bodoh sekarang?

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu," ujar Ichigo, hampir menghela napas karena mungkin pekerjaan mereka tidak akan pernah selesai―sebagian lagi karena kekeraskepalaan dua orang yang sama-sama sulit mengalah.

Pria itu mengambil handuk, berjalan ke sana setelah keran berhenti berputar dan setengah dari rambut Rukia beserta pakaiannya basah. Nah, sekarang dia lebih terlihat seperti adik perempuan nakal yang sedang mencari perhatian kakak laki-lakinya.

"Aku benci ini," ujar Rukia pelan, merasakan jari panjang Ichigo mengusap butiran air di pipinya.

Ichigo melingkarkan handuk itu ke bahu Rukia, memaksa mata mereka untuk saling menatap. Suara yang keluar dari bibirnya sama sekali tidak berubah, teliti dan penuh kesabaran, sama sekali tidak cocok dengan kerutan di keningnya. Entah sejak kapan Ichigo jadi sering melakukan hal itu. Hal yang mungkin tidak dia sadari tapi sangat jelas bagi orang lain. Sikap lembutnya itu membuat Rukia dikelilingi rasa menyesal.

"Hei, kita sudah membuat kesepakatan. Apa semua itu dibuat agar kita bertengkar?" Rukia membuang muka dan pria itu mendesah, "Semua hal tentang perjanjian itu... aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk tidak selingkuh, atau berhenti bicara dengan Kaien maupun orang lain lagi. Itu adalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa kaulakukan tanpa dorongan dari siapapun."

"Huh, apa kau mengatakannya sekarang, Ketua?"

"Dan aku bersumpah akan memperbaiki cara bicaramu."

Rukia mendongak, terkejut saat wajah Ichigo berada terlalu dekat dengannya hingga napas mereka beradu. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menghindar. Untuk sesaat bulu kuduknya meremang karena rasa panas yang tiba-tiba serta keseriusan Ichigo yang terus memaksa. Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya, mengecap rasa familiar yang bercampur dengan air tawar, berulang kali hingga Rukia bertanya-tanya perasaan siapa yang paling mendominasi di sini. Dia atau Ichigo?

"Panggil namaku."

Suara Ichigo terdengar mendesak, menarik pinggang Rukia lebih dekat saat gadis itu mendengus pelan. Larut dalam permainan yang mereka ciptakan tanpa sekali pun peduli bahwa orang lain mungkin akan melihat. Ah, siapa yang akan peduli? Rukia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher pria itu, membuat mereka seperti sedang menari.

"Panggil namaku, Rukia."

"...Ichigo."

Pipinya berubah kemerahan. Dia tidak ingin mengakuinya tapi cara Ichigo menyelesaikan setiap pertengkaran benar-benar menjengkelkan. Sekarang siapa yang bisa menolak ciumannya? Atau suara rendah itu? Perlahan, bibir Ichigo tersenyum dan Rukia merasa telah menelan ribuan kupu-kupu.

"Itu lebih baik," Ichigo mengecup pipinya, matanya menunjukkan keseriusan saat berkata, "Kau tahu? Inoue... dia banyak membantuku ketika aku dalam kesulitan. Saat ada banyak sekali jadwal dan kertas-kertas menumpuk di meja, dia... mengerjakannya untukku. Kupikir aku bisa memberikan sesuatu sebagai ucapan terima kasih, karena kalau tidak aku benar-benar menyesal karena kebaikannya."

"Mungkin kau harus menceritakan hal itu lebih awal."

"Ya, jika saja semua bisa berjalan semulus itu."

Rukia mengusap rahang tegas pria di depannya, berpikir, "Mungkin, kita lupakan saja kesepakatannya." Dia tidak peduli pada wajah terkejut Ichigo dan melanjutkan, "Kau bisa marah sebanyak apapun, kau bisa memelototi setiap orang atau mengeluh tentang Kaien-senpai... hanya selalu berbaikan denganku."

"Astaga...," lengan Ichigo menarik pinggangnya lebih dekat, membuat tubuh mereka saling menempel sekarang dan air merembes ke pakaian pria itu. "Kenapa kau berubah pikiran?"

"Karena itu hanya sia-sia, tidak ada yang akan berubah. Sampai kapanpun kita akan bertengkar dan selalu bertengkar, mungkin ini bukan yang terburuk tapi pasti ada saat dimana kau... atau aku berpikir untuk menyerah. Karena itulah―tetap berbaikan denganku, seburuk apapun itu."

Ichigo kembali menciumnya, kali ini lebih dalam. Kehangatan yang kini membanjiri dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa ditutupi lagi. Rukia bisa merasakan betapa bersyukurnya pria itu, saat dadanya berdesir oleh sesuatu yang lebih kuat. Kepercayaan. Itu adalah satu-satunya yang mereka butuhkan sekarang selain musim panas dan rengkuhan tubuh masing-masing.

"Terima kasih, Rukia. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _idiot_."

Sepertinya, mereka pernah mengatakan kalimat ini. Tapi Rukia tidak peduli, karena dia bisa mengatakannya sebanyak apapun setiap mereka selesai berbaikan.

"Kupikir, kita tidak usah bersih-bersih sekarang," Ichigo bergumam, sebelum ponselnya berbunyi tanda menerima pesan. "Dari Ishida."

Nah, tiba-tiba saja firasatnya memburuk.

 _Tadi aku sempat lihat Rangiku-san memasukkan baju-baju kotor ke kamar mandi. Aku lupa kalau mesin cucinya sedang dalam perbaikan._

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Rasanya firasat Ichigo benar-benar terbukti karena Rukia langsung mendorong tubuh itu menjauh dan berlari masuk.

"Oh _, shit_! Piyama Chappy Kaien-senpai!"

"KITA BARU SAJA SELESAI MEMBAHASNYA, RUKIA!"

―Yuuka desu―

 ***-*OMAKE *-***

Kediaman Kuchiki, Karakura―20.45 JST

Rukia mendongak dari kumpulan soal-soal matematika, tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena sebagian dari pikirannya berada di tempat lain. Menghela napas, gadis itu menggigiti pulpen tanpa sadar.

"Senpai, apa kau punya ide bagaimana cara untuk membuat Ichigo tidak memelototi setiap orang yang bicara denganku? Akhir-akhir ini jarang yang berani mendekat setiap ada rambut mencoloknya di koridor sekolah. Mereka bilang itu menakutkan."

Baru saja Kaien membuka lembaran buku biokimianya, iris kelabu itu berbinar-binar oleh rasa antusias yang berusaha dia tutupi dibalik dehaman pendek.

"Begini, Rukia, ada satu cara... agar orang posesif seperti Ichigo bisa sejinak burung merpati."

"Benarkah?"

Kaien mengangguk. Alam bawah sadarnya menarik-narik bajunya karena begitu bersemangat. Semoga saja Ichigo cukup panas untuk percaya pada kebohongannya besok pagi.

 _._

 _ **The End**_

.

* * *

Author's note :

Ini adalah persembahan Yuuka yang pertama dalam mengikuti event IchiRuki. Sebagian dari isi cerita merujuk pada one-shot Yuuka yang berjudul Cheater, Today's my Birthday? yang waktu itu Yuuka publish dalam rangka ulang tahun Ichigo. Dalam cerita ini, Ichigo masih menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS SMA Karakura. Hoaaammmm karena udah malem, Yuuka nggak akan komen panjang lebar. Mind to review?

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca

Jaa ne !

―Akimoto Yuuka―


End file.
